APRIL FOOLS: revised
by SaphiricRainbow
Summary: Just alittle bit different from my first april fools day story but still in someways it is the same. No cussing
1. prologe

prologe

instead of the gang doing april fools day to ulrich. Ulrich does it to The gang. It might suck and spelling would be wrong be it supposed to be funny.

* * *

April fools day

Odd woke up and saw that ulrich was still in bed. He thought 'well thats funny I always wake up after Ulrich is ready' Odd didn't really do anything except for shrugging his shoulders. he got ready and went off to breakfast.

He sees the gang there including Yumi. "hi guys. Whats up" "Nothing...hey where is ulrich?" Yumi asked. "Still in-'' The doors open up and nobody turns around except for the gang and guess what they see. They see Ulrich in regular **_SKINNY JEANS!!!! _**and a black tanktop on. They almost fell back surprised.

They see ulrich get his food and start towards their table but then go over to **_SISSY'S_** table. They had to do a double take for that to make sure that it wasn't a xana attack.

They finish their food and see Ulrich walking with Sissy outside with their hands together. They follow them and see them behind a tree **_MAKING OUT!!!! _**Yumi fuimed? and went staight to her class. The bell rang and they went t class. They see Ulrich over at sissy's area without herb. But when they looked at herb they saw that he wasn't angry like usual.

That went on for the rest of the day and when the gang including Yumi went to Odd's and ULrich's room they saw that it was locked and Odd didn't have his key and a few seconds later Ulrich comes and goes striaght up to his door with sissy and goes in the room, but leaving the door unlocked. They just stand outside the door confused.

The door opened and they see Ulrich in his regular attire and then he yells at sissy to go away. Sisy harumph's and saya that he will one day love her. Ulrich goes back into the room but the door is wide open. The gang sees him light a match in a metal trash bin and throws the clothes into it and puts the match in it. Then /ulrich turn to see the gang on the floor watching him but after a few seconds they bombard him with questions. He silences them and yells "**APRIL FOOL'S DAY"**

YOU NOW SEE THEM ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING BUT AT FIRST LOOKING REALLY CONFUSED WITH uLRICH ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING.

* * *

so how was it? plz review ppls

bye - bye

I'm going to try and do another story on the same basis but just a little different.........srry it was bad 1st time doing this so dont yell at me......BYE!!!!!


	2. who r u?

prologe

instead of the gang doing april fools day to ulrich. Ulrich does it to The gang. It might suck and spelling would be wrong be it supposed to be funny.

* * *

April fools day

Odd woke up and saw that ulrich was still in bed. He thought 'well thats funny I always wake up after Ulrich is ready' Odd didn't really do anything except for shrugging his shoulders. he got ready and went off to breakfast.

He sees the gang there including Yumi. "hi guys. Whats up" "Nothing...hey where is ulrich?" Yumi asked. "Still in-'' The doors open up and nobody turns around except for the gang and guess what they see. They see Ulrich in regular **_SKINNY JEANS!!!! _**and a black tanktop on. They almost fell back surprised.

They see ulrich get his food and start towards their table but then go over to **_SISSY'S_** table. They had to do a double take for that to make sure that it wasn't a xana attack.

They finish their food and see Ulrich walking with Sissy outside with their hands together. They follow them and see them behind a tree **_MAKING OUT!!!! _**Yumi fuimed? and went staight to her class. The bell rang and they went t class. They see Ulrich over at sissy's area without herb. But when they looked at herb they saw that he wasn't angry like usual.

That went on for the rest of the day and when the gang including Yumi went to Odd's and ULrich's room they saw that it was locked and Odd didn't have his key and a few seconds later Ulrich comes and goes striaght up to his door with sissy and goes in the room, but leaving the door unlocked. They just stand outside the door confused.

The door opened and they see Ulrich in his regular attire and then he yells at sissy to go away. Sisy harumph's and saya that he will one day love her. Ulrich goes back into the room but the door is wide open. The gang sees him light a match in a metal trash bin and throws the clothes into it and puts the match in it. Then /ulrich turn to see the gang on the floor watching him but after a few seconds they bombard him with questions. He silences them and yells "**APRIL FOOL'S DAY"**

YOU NOW SEE THEM ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING BUT AT FIRST LOOKING REALLY CONFUSED WITH uLRICH ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING.

* * *

so how was it? plz review ppls

bye - bye

I'm going to try and do another story on the same basis but just a little different.........srry it was bad 1st time doing this so dont yell at me......BYE!!!!!


End file.
